sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory McCormick
)]] Name: Mallory McCormick Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Sports, particularly football and soccer, rock music and tailoring. Appearance: Mallory is very stocky and sturdy-looking. She stands at five-foot-seven and weighs 160 lbs. A lot of the weight is in her lower half, as she has wide hips and thick, strong-looking legs. She keeps her dark brown hair cut short for practical purposes. She has tan skin, a round face and her nose is slightly dented from when she broke it at the age of nine. She has large, dark blue eyes. She usually wears eyeliner to appear slightly more feminine, so that people don't mistake her for male. Most of Mallory's clothes are hand-me-downs from her big brother altered to fit better, although most of them still show signs of wear. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves cut off it and the sign for the Seattle Seahawks stitched on the front, along with denim shorts and dirty white sneakers. Biography: Mallory is the second child out of five of Kyle and Fiona McCormick. Their family is one which can't afford to have the amount of children they have. They had both Riley and Mallory with no problems but the third child, Jim, was an accident that started the money issues. Once they thought they were fine to have another child they ended up with twins, Caitlin and Briana, which started the money issues all over again. Kyle works as an administrative assistant for an office while Fiona stays at home and cares for the children, and in the past they've regularly suffered from electricity blackouts due to not paying the bills. Currently the family has had enough to scrape by, especially since the eldest son no longer lives at home, but money issues are always present in the McCormick household. Despite money issues, it was a good home to grow up in. Both parents were kind and loving. The only real issue was that her father could get very over-protective at times and was very good at picking up on when his children were upset. He would always manage to wheedle the truth out of them. If someone was responsible in even the tiniest way, Kyle would find them and give both them, their parents and any other distant relatives or authority figures a long lecture about it. In the case of bullies, her father's well-meant interference tended to make things worse. Kids, at first, only teased Mallory lightly because her clothes were worn-out and baggy, due to them previously belonging to her big brother. Once her dad interfered, they started bullying her for being a daddy's girl and a tattletale. Mallory's reaction to this was to hide behind her big brother, Riley. It helped more than going to her dad about it, mostly because Riley threatened to beat the bullies up if they kept being cruel, and threats of physical harm worked better than angry lectures. Mallory's big brother, Riley, was the person she was closest to in her family. Mallory always idolized him, especially in her younger years and after he made the bullies leave her alone, and school wasn't the only place she'd often cling to him. She'd follow him around all over the place, wanting to be involved in whatever he was doing. Luckily for her, she had a rather patient older brother who managed to keep his irritation with his clingy sibling down to a minimum. Riley ended up teaching her how to play football, which would quickly become their main brother-sister activity. Mallory fell in love with football through this and joined up with the local little league football team. Mallory's father wasn't happy about his daughter engaging in such rough sports. When Mallory was nine she broke her nose during a game and her father's reaction was to ban her from playing football and attempt to get her some other interests. He lifted the ban after three months of Mallory alternating between pleading and attempting to run away and live at the football field, as well as being talked into it by Mallory's more easygoing mother. He is still very uneasy about it. When time allowed he would often show up at football practice and run in to interfere when it looked like she had been hurt. This embarrassing behavior caused some distance to grow between Mallory and her father. As a boyish, socially awkward girl who wears her brother's old clothes, she was still subject to some teasing, especially once her brother left for junior high. When she could no longer hide behind people, her reaction was normally to fire childish insults back at them. She's physically attacked people who were being teasing twice, once in elementary school and once in junior high. The first time had no real consequences. But in junior high, she bloodied the nose of a boy who kept referring to her as a potato sack and making fun of her family, and got thrown off the junior high football team for it. She never punched anyone again, partly because she didn't want to be thrown off any more sporting teams, and partly because she felt bad for hitting the kid in the first place. Beating someone in a game of football was one thing, because there were rules and it was made to be fair, but purposely smashing someone in the face never ended with any winners. Mallory experienced more difficulties with playing football as she got older and puberty caught up with her teammates. As most of her teammates were guys, it became easier for them to overwhelm her in terms of muscle and she struggled to keep up. By the time she was kicked off the junior high football team she was falling behind many of her teammates. When she attempted to join the Aurora High football team, she was no longer tough enough to compete with the others and was rejected. Since she was stopped from playing her favorite sport competitively, Mallory's temper has worsened and her self-esteem, already low from years of bullying, plummeted to even further depths. Mallory's interests mostly lie with three things: sports, rock music and tailoring. She has yet to learn any musical instruments, but is currently saving up for a guitar with any money that doesn't go towards general family needs like bills. Her other hobby, tailoring, started out of practicality. Constantly playing rough sports had a bad effect on Mallory's clothes, most of which were hand-me-downs already. Her mother insisted she learn how to sew so that she could fix her clothes herself. Later on, Mallory started altering her clothes to make them look less like hand-me-downs and slowly got into tailoring. Although she can make nicer clothes than what she normally wears, she generally sticks with altered hand-me-downs because she can't afford the materials to make nicer clothes. Her grades are less than stellar, although she isn't downright failing anything. Aside from Home Economics and P.E, all of her grades hover around Cs. After high school she aims to take some classes at community college on anything related to tailoring, but she has no concrete plans beyond that. Mallory doesn't care for long-term planning and prefers to focus on the present. Mallory has a part-time job as a stock clerk at the Macy's in Lone Pine Mall. She also sometimes offers to embroider or otherwise modify the clothing of fellow classmates for a small fee. Mallory doesn't play competitive football anymore, but nowadays plays soccer instead. She started playing soccer because her mother, after seeing how despondent she was about not making it onto the team, suggested she try it as a placebo. Though she doesn't find it as fun and intense as football was, she enjoys it and was good enough at it to have become the girl's soccer captain in her senior year at Aurora. She uses any spare time in the evenings or weekends to either sew or hang out with friends. She dislikes having nothing to do or sitting still for long stretches of time. She doesn't even like sleeping for too long, getting up at 6am each day to go for a run before school or work starts. Her relationship with her parents remains decent, but she's still fairly distant from her father. She is much closer to her mother and more willing to talk to her because she doesn't overreact. Her favourite family member is still Riley, although it's not the same level of idol worship it was when she was younger. The only time she and Riley fight is over which rock bands are better, which mostly happens when Mallory sews logos of bands that he hates on his old t-shirts. She has a more antagonistic relationship with her younger brother Jim, who is currently in 10th grade at the same school, and hovers between annoyance and love where her two little sisters, Caitlin and Briana, are concerned, as they share a room and don't share Mallory's boyish traits. They haven't received many of Mallory's hand-me-downs, usually receiving Jim's because his old clothes weren't quite as old, but Mallory often helps them alter those to fit better and have more traditionally girly pictures on them, so that they don't look as silly as she did at their age. At school, Mallory is quite friendly. She rarely dislikes people, unless they're excessively mean. She still hates bullies. While she never physically attacks them anymore, she tends to rant at their faces for a while if they get on her nerves, having subconsciously picked up her father's habit of lecturing them. It generally doesn't help. The main thing that prevents Mallory from being a social butterfly is the fact that she's terrible at it. This is largely due to her lack of etiquette in social matters. She is brutally honest and has no sense of tact. If there is a delicate issue that everyone is trying to avoid, it is a certainty that Mallory will bring it up. She often doesn't realise when she's annoying or embarrassing people by doing this, or when she's being intrusive and presumptuous. When she does realise it, she still doesn't rein in her blunt observations because she thinks it's simpler in the long run to be straightforward. It isn't uncommon for her to sit down next to someone she barely knows and bring up a sensitive topic, or just start talking to them like they're old friends. This sort of behavior tends to put people off. But if anyone wants a painfully truthful opinion, she is a good person to talk to. Mallory has no interest in romantic relationships. Although her boyish appearance and mannerisms often make people assume that she likes women, she has no interest in either gender and doesn't understand the appeal of either romance or sex at all. Mallory can be rather impulsive and has no patience for planning when she could be doing other things. She starts to fidget whenever she sits still for too long and her focus is easily broken, unless she's focusing on sports. As a result, she tends to come to snap decisions about all but the most difficult of things and go charging in with little to no more thought. She often regrets these decisions later, but has never regretted it enough to attempt being more patient. She's also not afraid of much purely because she doesn't think enough about most things to be afraid of them. An exception to this is heights. Mallory is absolutely terrified of heights and doesn't even like standing near the windows of tall buildings. Whether she considers the danger or not, she knows that falling off heights is a bad thing and she'd rather not get splattered. Also, while she's no longer terrified of bullies, she does get visibly nervous around them, especially if they're particularly vicious. Due to years of bullying and insecurity about not being able to compete in football, Mallory's self-esteem is very low. She attempts to cover up any insecurities she has. This is why she will confront bullies rather than running away from them, so she can pretend she doesn't care about what they say. She will also come to the rescue of classmates getting bullied because she knows how bad bullying can make people feel. Both of Mallory's parents have noticed the decline in her self-esteem and have tried talking to her about it. Mallory listens and talks about it with her mother, but continues to brush off her father's help, believing that he'll return to lecturing anyone who upsets her. Both parents attempt to boost Mallory's esteem whenever possible by praising anything she does even slightly well. This has boosted her esteem a little, despite the fact that she knows they're exaggerating the praise to make her feel better. Mallory gets lonely very easily and seeks out company whenever possible. While she's not as openly clingy as she used to be, it's rare to find her alone. It's not even necessary for them to be friends, or even people she knows. Just as long as someone benevolent is there, she'll be happy. Advantages: Mallory is physically fit and has a lot of stamina due to her sporting activities and early morning runs. She's known for being honest, so people might be more willing to believe what she says. She doesn't hesitate about much, so she wouldn't waste too much time pondering decisions in a situation where there's no time to think. Disadvantages: Her impulsive nature could easily lead her or the people around her to their deaths due to not thinking things through. She doesn't work very well on her own and, if isolated for too long, will probably break down. Her fear of heights will be a problem if she ends up in a high area, like the mountains or cliffs. Designated Number: Female student No. 043 --- Designated Weapon: Flathead Screwdriver Conclusion: I was all set to make a 'screwed' pun, and then it just had to go to someone that looks like they might have a half-decent chance, all things considered. I'd been sitting on that one-liner for months and then you took it away from me, G043, I hope you're happy. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Violent-Medic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Violent-Medic Kills: None. Killed By: '''Hansel Williams ' '''Collected Weapons:' Flathead Screwdriver (designated weapon) Allies: Stephanie Wright Enemies: Hansel Williams Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mallory, in chronological order. The Past: *If you ain't gettin' drunk get the fu- *Down in the Alley Pre-Game: *Sensational *A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks *Chocolate Discococo *Tiger in the Night *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born *Bitches be Crazy *Kick Balls *So You Wanna be a F*cking Fighter? V5: *Far Below Par *Disneyland with the Death Penalty *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt *Good Day Sunshine *Fluffytown Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Farewell Tour Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mallory McCormick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Mallory was a good one. She was funny and silly and generally just a nice person, but Medic didn't forget to show that Mallory could also be a bit dumb and a bit of a jerk at times either, and really shook a stick at "brutal honesty" as a trait, showing the kinds of effects it could have. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students